Jude Knight
"We're not supposed to reach physical immortality—that's what the soul is for. The soul is the immortal part of us. It recycles, over and over again from what I've seen, but it never dies. We're meant to strive beyond the physical world, not... not settle for it and only it." ------''Jude's thoughts on Immortality Jude Knight was Bastiaan de Kool in one of his past reincarnations. As discovered by Ever during her reading of him, His father committed suicide when he was ten it was a year after his mother passed away. For many years after Jude felt immense guilt thinking for the longest time he could of stopped his father form ending his life. Ever also realizes that Jude has a gift similar to hers, he can see spirits of those who are going to cross over. She tells him that his father tried to visit him over the years so he could explain that he only ended his life because he wanted to be with his mother. As he got older Jude supressed his ablitly and thus never saw his father again. During her reading of him Ever further sees that Jude is very smart having graduated high school at just sixteen. Ever addtionally sees that Lina isn't his biological grandmother his real grandparents passed away before he was born. Lina took him in when he had no place left to go and in the words of Jude “''She saved my life." Like Damen, and Ava, Jude believes that a person shouldn't be immortal. In Shadowland Jude is first introduced as the nineteen-year old co owner of Mystic&Moonbeams. His position in the books grows Later on he travels to Summerland and discovers his connection to Ever Bloom, as her first reincarnated lover. One night Jude comes over to Ever's house while her aunt is working. She and Jude retreat to her hot tub and caught up in the moment they almost kiss. Ever quickly stops herself when she sees that Jude has an Ouroboros tatoo, thinking he is a Rogue Immortal and in league with Roman she asks him to leave. In Dark Flame Ever's addiction to dark magick worries Jude immensely he is however powerless to help her seeing as Ever doesn't confide in him about her addiction. She is able to still work at the store and continues to do readings as Avalon. Ever is still wary of Jude because of the Ouroboros tatoo she saw, through she doesn't tell him. One day Ever accidently attacks Jude with a saw still thinking he is with Roman. Horrifed by her actions Ever takes Jude to the emergency room. Jude is fine, thorugh this arms are severly damaged having been cut to the bone. Ever is unable to think of an excuse for his injuries to the E.R. doctor, he quickly covers for Ever saying that he damaged himself in a home repair gone awry. Ever drives Jude home and apologizes profusely. Jude annoyingly accepts her apology. He goes on to say that his only connection to Roman is through Ever and that she can either trust him or not. Ever soon comes to the conclusion that Jude isn't a Rogue Immortal and begins to trust him. Their relationship hits a snag when Jude accidentally kills Roman thinking that he was hurting Ever. In Night Star Jude gives Ever the sad news that Lina is dead she was involved in car accident in Guatemala where she had been vacationing. Ever asks if he is sure and Jude says he is. He goes on to explain that Lina appeared to him he saw that she looked so light and at peace he knew for certain that she had crossed over. Knowing all too well how it feels like to lose someone having lost her entire family Ever offers her unyielding support to Jude. Jude is grateful he asks her if she wouldn't mind looking in on the store for awhile and Ever immediately says yes. He goes on to make the necessary arrangements. Keeping her promise to Jude Ever attends Lina's memorial and stays after to help him clean up. While Jude is grateful for her help he is also frustrated. Knowing his connection to her he asks that she not spend as much time with him as she has been until she makes a choice between him and Damen. Saddened by this news Ever relents and stops visiting Jude so often. After many doubts and questioning Ever kisses Jude in order to discover once and for all if they are meant to be together. Before she is able to sort out how she feels about their kiss Haven attacks both her and Jude. When she is cast into the Shadowland Ever realizes that Damen is the one for her. “''One thing made abundantly, blindingly, clear- while it's true Jude's always been there, always been kind and giving and loving toward me---Damen's my one and only true soul mate.”~ ''Ever finally sees that Jude and her were never supossed to be together. After she comes back form the Shadowland Ever firmly renews her relationship with Damen. They travel to Summerland and discover that Jude is there healed completely form his wounds he had gotten in the battle with Haven. It is there that she and Jude silently acknowledge that they are not meant for each other. Jude is visibly disappointed by this but realizes that it is for the best. Category:Characters